


Made to Suffer

by Wolfcry22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Castiel (Supernatural), Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Whump, allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Now that Castiel is human he needs to deal with a very human problem.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Being Human

Castiel walked through the nearest park in the small town of Munising, Michigan. He had followed Sam and Dean there on the latest case. He thought that it had something to do with a vengeful spirit, but he wasn't sure. He hadn't really seen much of Sam and Dean recently, but he was hoping that things would change that.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched the tourists and locals run or walk around the dirt trail that loomed around the park. There was a playground in the middle and a dog park to the right. It was apparently one of the vacation spots in Michigan and Castiel could see why. It was very beautiful and this time of year it was the perfect temperature. 

"Etcshshew!"

Castiel lifted his head in surprise as he rubbed his hand against the side of his nose. That was one of the oddest sensations that he had ever felt. He had never experienced something like that before. It was as if something had grasped ahold of his nose and then as soon as the sensation had come on, it had vanished with an expulsion of air and sound. 

He knew what it was. He had seen both Dean and Sam sneeze numerous times. He had seen them sick a few times too. In fact, he had even helped them when they were sick. But, there should be no reason that he should sneeze in this moment. It was just confusing.

"Etcshshew!"

Castiel rubbed his knuckles against his nose fiercely. He shook his head as he blinked itchy tears from his eyes. He had absolutely no idea why that would happen. He wasn't emotional at all. Yet, that's all his eyes wanted to do was stream and water. 

"Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Whadt is goind on? Etcshshew!"

Suddenly, his phone started to buzz in his pocket. He took it in his hand and flipped it open once he saw that it was Dean's number. "Deadn?"

"Woah, that you, Cas," Dean asked on the other end.

Castiel tried to clear his throat with little success. "Yes, it's be."

"Why do you sound like you had a disagreement with some cotton balls and stuck them up your nose," Dean joked in amusement.

Castiel still didn't understand sarcasm or expressions, but he did know that Dean was trying to be funny. "I dond't dknow whadt's wrong. Etcshshew!"

"Cas, please don't do that so close to the phone again, okay? Are you okay," Dean asked when Castiel didn't answer.

Castiel sucked on his bottom lip. "I'b nodt sure."

"Just hang tight and I'll be right there." Dean hung up the phone and Castiel was almost grateful since speaking on the phone was doing nothing for the tickle in his nose. 

"Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshew! Etcshshew!" Castiel lifted his trench coat sleeve and rubbed it vigorously against his nose in an effort to stop the itch that he felt inside. It did absolutely nothing for it and frustration sparked through him. He sniffled before he walked over to the edge of the park and sat on the bench with his hands on his knees.

"Etcshshew! Etcshew! Etcshew!" He lifted his hands and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. He massaged his scalp and prayed for Dean to come by soon. He wasn't sure how long he could hold out.

He closed his eyes and he wasn't sure how long it took before felt someone grasp his shoulder. He jolted up in terror until he noticed that it was just Dean hovering over him.

"Cas, you look terrible," Dean pointed out as he pressed a hand against the back of his forehead, checking for fever.

Castiel immediately forced himself backwards before he looked up to Dean. "I dondn't know whadt's wrong," Castiel confessed as he pitched forward desperately. “Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etscshshew!"

"Bless you, sneezy," Dean joked as he helped Castiel to his feet. "Come on. Let's get you back to the motel."

"Whadt's wrong with be," asked Castiel.

Dean looked into Castiel's streaming eyes. He saw how puffy his face was and he knew immediately that it wasn't a cold. "I think that you have allergies."

"Whadt?"

"I'll explain more when we get you back in the Impala with the air turned on and the windows closed," Dean told him as he led him forward, pausing periodically for Castiel to sneeze and for him to make sure that he didn't fall forward. He was patient with him since he knew what it was like.

They finally made their way to the Impala and Dean shoved Castiel in. Castiel fell against the passenger seat before Dean closed the door. He headed to the driver's side and climbed in, closing the door and turning on the air as high as it possibly could go.

"We are in the Impala. Cand you explain id dnow," Castiel asked him hopefully.

Dean turned backed out of the parking spot and began to drive in the direction of the motel. "I think that you have an allergy."

"Whadt's thadt?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he turned back behind him and rummaged a bit until he found what he was looking for. He withdrew a box of half used tissues and threw it at Castiel. It landed on his lap and Castiel looked at him in surprise.

"I can't understand you when you speak like that. Blow your nose and then I'll explain. You know how to, right," Dean asked hopefully. There were somethings that he just didn't want to show Castiel how to do.

Castiel nodded slowly. "I recall you and Sam preforming the act."

"You don't need to tell me about it, just do it. It'll make you feel better," Dean chided as he turned to look at the rod and so that he wouldn't embarrass Castiel anymore than he may have already.

Castiel did as he was told and blew his nose loudly with a congested honk. Once he was finished he held the used tissue in his hand and looked to Dean as if asking what to do with it. Dean grimaced as he looked at the floor. "Just throw it on the floor. I'll pick it up tomorrow."

Castiel did as he was told and he felt a little better, but not much. "What did you say was wrong with me?"

"I'm thinking that you have allergies since I've never seen you sneeze at all and if you were sick you'd have other symptoms," answered Dean as he looked at his hands.

Castiel seemed more than confused. "I don't understand." 

"I'll explain it better once we get to the motel. There you should be able to relax a bit and we might even be able to get this under control," he explained as he pointed at his face.

Castiel had no idea how he looked, but he didn't want to think about it. He suddenly felt the itch again and he rubbed his trench coat sleeve against his hopelessly prickling nose. It did nothing—if anything it made it worse.

"Etcshshew! Deetcshshew! What's...Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Happetcshshew!"

Dean quickly pulled over to the side of the road in the midst of Castiel’s attack. He grabbed the box of tissues and pulled about ten out and folded them together, one on top of the other. He placed them in Castiel's hand and guided them up to Castiel's face. Castiel’s body shook with each sneeze, even though they weren't overly loud or powerful, but there was enough of them to jolt him all the same.

"Okay, just try and breathe," Dean instructed as he tried to steady him with his hand on his shoulder. "Don't fight it. It'll just make it worse."

Castiel jammed his eyes shut and breathed with heavy breaths. They tampered off to desperate pants before he lowered the tissues and looked over to Dean. "I dond't like this."

"I know that you don't. Trust me, no one does," Dean chided as Castiel threw more tissues on the floor of the Impala.

Castiel looked at him quizzically. "This happens to you?"

"Not usually like this and I don't know exactly what's wrong with you, but Sam and I will figure it out. We always do. Just hang tight. We're almost there," Dean told him as he turned back on the road, but pressed on the gas a little harder so that he could get Castiel back sooner.

They finally pulled up at the motel and Dean picked up the tissue box and thrust it against Castiel's chest. "Take that. You'll need it and the ones in the motel are pretty bad."

Castiel nodded, still sniffling. He climbed out of the passenger side with Dean doing the same on the driver's side. As soon as Dean stepped out he heard Castiel going at it again.

"Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshew!"

"Okay, let's go," Dean instructed as he looped his arm with Castiel's and led him forward, almost dragging the poor angel behind him..

They stopped at the motel room and Dean pounded on it until Sam came to the door. He looked at Dean angrily before he turned his attention to the sniffling Castiel. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Dean growled as he pulled him forward.

Castiel staggered forward as Sam closed the motel door behind them. Dean almost threw Castiel on the bed and then rushed into the bathroom. "Can I do anything," Sam called after him as Dean disappeared.

"Yeah, go into my duffle and get my allergy medication," Dean instructed as he grabbed some washcloths and wet them with cool water from the sink. "It should be at the bottom, probably wrapped in a bandanna."

Sam rummaged around Dean’s duffle while Dean came back with the washcloths. He immediately dragged Castiel to the back of the bed as he placed it over Castiel's eyes to help with the burning feeling. Castiel took in a deep breath as Dean pressed against his eyes firmly. He let out a moan of relief.

"I got them," Sam answered as he took out the bottle. "How many?"

"Give him two. They're pretty heavy duty stuff, but they should work for now," Dean told him as he continued to help Castiel with his inflamed eyes.

"Deadn," Castiel complained as he stretched out his hand.

"What, Cas," asked Dean as he stretched out a hand to move down the washcloth so that he could see Castiel's predicament.

He didn't get far before Castiel thrust himself forward with more breathless sneezes. "Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshew! Etcshshew!"

"Sam, bring the tissues over here," Dean ordered since he had dropped them on the floor in his heist to get Castiel on a bed and breathing better.

Sam didn't waist miss a beat. He grabbed the box of tissues and set them beside Dean. Dean grabbed a handful and pressed them against Castiel's streaming nose. Castiel lifted his head and started to almost breathe through them.

"Blow your nose, Cas. You're going to have to do this regularly," explained Dean gently.

Castiel glared until he finally gave in. He blew his nose as loudly as he possibly could before he slumped back against the bed, chest heaving with strained breaths. The washcloth had fallen from his face in the process, but his eyes still seem red and swollen. He lifted a hand to rub at them, but Dean quickly swatted it away.

"Cas, what did I say," Dean told him as he lifted up the washcloth and pressed it against his eyes once again. "I know that it hurts, but doing that is only going to make it worse. We talked about this."

Castiel sniffled. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just try to take care of yourself," Dean chided surprisingly soothingly. 

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Castiel growled in pure frustration, almost striking out at Dean. "Tell me what is wrong and I will be able to do something about it!"

Dean sensed his frustration and understood it. But, that didn't mean that having this conversation with Castiel was going to be easy. After all, it had taken Dean almost an hour to explain what an illness was and why it wasn't 'a miracle from God' and that 'bacteria deserved life too'. It had been annoying as hell and he was sure that this wasn't going to be any easier. 

"Are you ready to try and listen, Cas," requested Dean as he sat right in front of the former angel.

Castiel lifted another tissue to his nose and blew as hard as he could. It was almost a painful sounding noise that caused Sam to flinch in sympathy. "I'm not sure that you're doing that right, Cas."

Dean snapped his finger at his brother. "Let him go. I'm not teaching him anymore of what he doesn't know."

"Dean, please tell me what is wrong," Castiel requested with a much calmer demeanor, as if he was finally seeing that almost yelling at Dean wasn't helping matters.

Dean smiled sympathetically. "We think that you have allergies."

"What are those?"

"Allergies are your body's reaction to something that you come into contact too and your body produces an immune reaction to it," Sam explained as he came over and sat on the other side of Dean, trying not to stare at Castiel.

"Not the normal way that it should react," Dean corrected so that Castiel didn't think that there was something 'not good' with his vessel. "But, that doesn't mean that it can't be helped."

"Etcshshew!"

Dean rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Hey, Sam's going to give you something and you need to take it, okay? You just put the pills on your tongue and them swallow it with the water. Can you do that?"

"I thindk," replied Castiel as he snorted back congestion.

"Great," exclaimed Dean as he grabbed the pills and placed them on Castiel's palm. Sam handed him the water as he set them on his tongue and swallowed them down quickly. Castiel then looked to Dean, his nostrils still twitching.

"Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshshew!"

Dean gave him the entire tissue box and made sure that Castiel held onto it for dear life. "Here you go. Just stay where you are and you'll probably be asleep soon, trust me. Those pills knock you on your ass."

Castiel would've usually questioned that statement, but he was just too tired at the moment to ask. He slumped sideways and continued to breathe through his open mouth, sneezing periodically, whole body trembling in the process.

Dean slid from the bed and walked over to Sam, who stopped him while stretching out his hand to grip Dean's forearm. "What," Dean snapped. 

"What's wrong with him," Sam asked harshly, voice low so that Castiel couldn’t hear him. "Why does he have allergies now?"

"Well, he's human. That could be why, but to what I'm not sure. I'd guess pollen, but—“

"Maybe we should think about getting him tested," suggested Sam with a small shrug.

Dean knew that Castiel wasn't going to like it at all, but they didn't have a choice. They were going to have to do this and that was that, even if Castiel didn't like it. They couldn't risk another reaction like this, and what if Dean wouldn't have been able to get to him? They needed to know his triggers to be able to avoid them and they couldn’t do so without that testing. 

"I'll make an appointment tomorrow," Sam announced to break in Dean's thought. "But you have to take him, okay?"

Dean nodded slowly. "Okay. This is going to be fun."


	2. Clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Castiel to get allergy tested. It goes about as well as one may expect.

"I don't understand, Dean. Etcshshew!"

"Tissues are on the dash." Dean paused as he waited for Castiel to blow his nose. "Anyway, I told you where we are going and why. We're going to get you tested for allergies." 

Castiel wrinkled his nose. "I do not understand, Dean."

"I know that it's going to sound weird, but they're going to scratch your skin and then they'll be able to tell you why you're sneezing and stuff," explained Dean as he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as another Metallic song played on the radio.

Castiel shifted in his head uncomfortably. "I don't enjoy the idea of that."

"No one does, but it's going to help you, I promise. Just try it. I'll be right beside you," Dean told him as he pulled into the allergy clinic. Dean didn't ever remember having testing himself, but he knew he was only allergic to one thing. He wanted Castiel to be tested just to know what they were dealing with. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Dean climbed out of the driver's side and came over to Castiel's side. He opened the passenger door and grabbed for Castiel's arm. He pulled him out with Castiel reaching for the tissue box as he was drug forward. Dean shook his head as he grabbed his wrist. "They have some inside, besides, you should be fine. Nothing should bother you inside an allergy clinic."

Castiel said nothing as he rose to his feet and kept so close to Dean that Dean felt like they were connected at the hip. He wanted to push him away, but Castiel had been through a lot as of late. He knew that he had to be gentle with him and that was what he was going to do.

"Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etssehshew!"

"Oh, Cas," chided Dean as he almost dragged him to the allergy clinic. They headed in with Castiel still sneezing uncontrollably. Luckily there wasn't anyone else in the room, but that didn't mean that Castiel wasn't uncomfortable.

Castiel lifted a hand and rubbed at his nose with his trench coat sleeve. "Deadn, id's rudding agaidn," Castiel complained as he thrust his hand over his nose.

Dean looked around before he rushed over to the check in point. "Um, Castiel Winchester," Dean told her, tapping his fingers against the wooden edge quickly.

"Just fill this out and the doctor will see you soon," she told him.

Dean smiled as he grabbed the clipboard and headed to one of the seats in the back most corner of the waiting room. He led Castiel over and sat him down while he grabbed a box of tissues from one of the small tables. Castiel quickly tore a few of them out from the box and started to pant into them.

"Cas, don't—“

"Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etsechshew! Etcshew!"

"Breathe like that," Dean finished as he stretched out an arm and curled it around Castiel's shoulder and pulled him close. Castiel moaned in exhaustion, but Dean didn't let him go. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. Just let it go. You sound horrible."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Thandks."

"Don't mention it," Dean exclaimed as he started to fill out as much as possible on the clipboard that rested on his lap. He tried to write down what he could, but there was a lot of information that neither of him nor Castiel could answer. After all, Castiel wasn't a normal human and possessing a vessel wasn’t exactly a simple task from what Dean had learned on the matter. He was different and that was okay, but no one would believe that he was an angel. 

"Deadn," Castiel asked as he looked up to Dean with his head still rested on his shoulder. "I dond't like dis."

"I can't understand you, Cas. Blow your nose first and I'll be right back, okay," he asked as he helped set Castiel up so that he was leaning against the chair instead of on him. Once he was sure Castiel was stable, he headed over to the the check in and handed the paperwork over to the receptionist. He walked back over and sat back down while Castiel held a clump of wilted tissues in his hand.

Dean took them from his hand and threw them away before he sat down beside him once again. "What's wrong?"

Castiel slumped against him, every attempt to keep himself from showing weakness completely gone. "I'm confused. Why would God purposely place things on this earth that would harm us," he asked in surprise.

"Look, I don't know why. You probably have more answers than I do on that matter. I just know that this happens to some people and not to others. But, I do know that they can give you something to help make this a lot more bearable," suggested Dean as he grabbed more tissues and handed them to Castiel while his nose started to stream.

"Castiel!"

Castiel looked up to the man that had called his name. He appeared to be middle aged and was shorter than Dean would’ve expected. He was fairly skinny and looked like he worked out fairly often. He didn't look like an allergist to Dean.

"Etshschsew!" Castiel rubbed his tissue against his nose before he turned to look at Dean. "Can you come too?"

Dean chuckled good-naturally. "Of course." He rose to his feet and walked side by side with Castiel. The doctor led them into a room and Dean pointed to a small examine table. Castiel sat on it, paper crinkling under him, while Dean went to the corner and sat on the chair there.

"So, Castiel, what can I do for you," asked the doctor as he looked up from his clipboard.

"Ub......” Castiel immediately turned to look at Dean with a wide and pleading look in his gaze. 

Dean rolled his eyes.

"He's been having some allergy symptoms that are quite severe," Dean explained.

"Like," pressed the doctor.

"Sneezing, shortness of breath, wheezing, running nose and itchy, watery eyes. Just respiratory functions that are a little over the top," explained Dean as he fumbled his fingers together.

The doctor nodded as he came over to Castiel and smiled kindly. "Well, I think that a traditional scratch test would be best for you to determine what is giving you all this trouble. Is that alright," the doctor inquired kindly.

Once again Castiel looked over to Dean for instruction and Dean shrugged. "That sounds fine."

"Great. I'll be right back with the supplies. Oh, by the way I'm Dr. Smith," he introduced as he headed out of the room.

Castiel squirmed on the seat nervously and Dean took that as an invitation to provide at least a little comfort. He walked over and ran a hand along Castiel’s forearm. Castiel flinched away from Dean’s touch instinctively. "Hey, what's up?" 

"I don't want to do this," Castiel answered firmly, lifting his hand to rub the corner of his wrist against his flaring nostrils.

Dean would've chuckled if the situation wasn't so serious. "I know that you don't, buddy. I understand that, but it's going to make you feel better.”

"How are needles and pain going to make my allergies better," Castiel snapped fiercely, lip curling and eyes blazing in fire.

"Wow, you're grouchy when your nose is itchy," Dean taunted as he nudged his shoulder against Castiel’s back.

Castiel drew away as he suddenly brought his elbow up in front of his face. "Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshshew!"

"Bless you," Dr. Smith broke in as he opened the door and headed in with his metal table trailing. Needles and different vials were positioned on the table, shinning bright when the white light of the iridescent lamps hit them. Dr. Smith placed on blue gloves, snapping them into place as he rolled his stool over to the examination table. "Can you take off your shirt and coat for me, Castiel? We're going to do this on your forearm, alright?”

Dean helped pull off Castiel's trench coat while Castiel pulled the shirt from over his head, leaving his hair even more rumpled than usual. "Will it be painful," he asked.

Dr. Smith shook his head. "Perhaps a little uncomfortable, but it shouldn't be painful. Don't worry; it will be over before you know it," he reassured as he started to insert the needles into the vials while he looked to Dean. "You may want to have him focus on you."

Dean smiled as he tapped Castiel on the shoulder. He immediately turned his head to look at him and fixed Dean with round eyes. "That's it. Just look at me and stay focused, okay?"

Castiel's nostrils flared as he fell against Dean's shoulder, panting heavily. He squeezed his eyes shut while Dean tried to hold him as steady as possible.

"Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshshew!"

"You have to stay as still as you can, Castiel. I know that it's not fun, but can you do that for me," Dr. Smith asked hopefully as he looked over to Dean.

Dean grabbed Castiel firmly. "Okay, buddy. Deep breaths. Just keep focusing on me, okay? We're going to make this better."

"It still tickles," Castiel complained as he winced a bit at the pain he felt against his arm. "It feels strange."

"Strange is better than pain, huh? Just relax for me, okay," Dean tried to urge as he looked over and saw the numerous scratches on Castiel’s arm that Dr. Smith was making with a small, sharp instrument.

Castiel wrinkled his nose as he looked forward almost vacantly. Dean clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "How about we play a game?"

"A game," echoed Castiel curiously. 

"Yeah. It's called Eye Spy. You just have to say the color of something in the room and then I'll guess what it is. See, I'll go first. I spy with my little eye something green," Dean told him as he fixed his gaze forward.

Castiel sniffled once more, continuing to look forward. "Um, the swabs," he asked.

Dean shook his head while Dr. Smith smiled while watching them. "Nope! Try again."

Castiel lifted a hand to his nose, but Dean quickly brought it down. He didn't want him to mess up the test. "Come on, try again," chided Dean as he tried to pull Castiel's attention. "What else do you see that is green?"

He tried to make himself seem exited so that Castiel stayed focused on him. Castiel wrinkled his nose as he let out a tired sounding cough that bubbled up from his lungs and aggravated his throat. He looked around ever to slightly before he closed his eyes almost in concentration. "The poster?"

Sure enough there was a poster with almost cartoon versions of pollen, pet dander, and other allergens that you might come across. Dr. Smith wasn't done quite yet, so he decided to keep him guessing. "What exactly on the poster? Come on. There's nothing wrong with your eyes. You're still 20/20."

"Etcshshew!"

Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulder and squeezed it. "Okay, okay, here you go," he offered as he pulled out a few tissues and pressed them against Castiel's nose. Castiel pressed his nose it before he cringed at a sudden burning sensation.

"Sorry, Castiel. Just a few more scratches and then we'll wait," Dr. Smith soothed.

Castiel blinked his eyes as he looked forward. "I see something red."

"What are we doing, Christmas colors," asked Dean. Castiel shot him a glare as he continued. "How about the lollipops over there?"

Castiel didn't even put up much of a fight. He just cringed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you lying to me, Castiel," Dean asked shortly, a twinkle of amusement glittering in his eyes.

"Etcshshew!"

Dean held Castiel close since it was clear that the game wasn't helping distract him as much as Dean would’ve liked. Luckily Dr. Smith finished up rather quickly after that and drew back, throwing the needle away. "Okay, sit tight for fifteen minutes and then I'll be back to discuss the results."

"Thank you, Dr. Smith," Dean told him with a nod of appreciation.

Dr. Smith smiled as he pulled off his gloves and came over to his desk. He opened one of the drawers and picked up a new box of tissues. This one looked a lot better than the scratchy ones that Dean held in his hand.

"Here. These should work better on your friend’s nose than those," suggested Dr. Smith with a tiny nod to Dean.

Dean took them thankfully and nodded vigorously. "Thanks, Doc."

"You keep an eye on him." Dr. Smith flicked his head toward Castiel, who was slumped so much against Dean that he looked almost unconscious. 

"You got it," Dean replied as Dr. Smith headed from the room to leave Dean and Castiel alone.

As soon as the doctor was out of the room, Castiel began to slowly open his eyes. "I would like to go home now, Dean."

"I know. I would too. And we will soon, I promise," he told him as he gave him a small squeeze. He watched as Castiel melted into the touch, enjoying the feel of Dean against him. "Oh, Cas, what am I going to do with you?"


	3. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel finally find out what Castiel is allergic to.

Dean allowed Castiel to lean against him for the duration of the fifteen minutes. Castiel whimpered periodically or would sneeze into Dean's shoulder, but that was better then him being in too much pain.

"Hey, can I see," Dean asked gently when Castiel started squirming. 

Castiel lifted his wrist and Dean pulled it over to his chest. He saw the skin start to turn inflamed and bumpy. It looked painful and irritated with welts and blisters threatening to pop up. Dean immediately felt sorry for Castiel as he could only imagine how desperately Castiel washed to rub at it to bring himself some relief. Dean had never had to go through this since he knew that it was just cats that made him sneeze, so allergy testing would’ve told him nothing that he didn’t already know. But, whatever was wrong with Castiel couldn't be solved with just over the counter meds.

"It's okay. It's almost over, but you can't scratch," Dean ordered sternly.

Castiel let out a small whimper as he fumbled for the tissues once more and pressed them against his face. "Etcshshsew! Etshshshew! Etcshshshew! Etcshshew!"

"Bless you," Dean told him as he grabbed the saturated tissues from Castiel's hand and handed him some more. Castiel blew his nose just as Dr. Smith walked in.

"What's the verdict, Doc," Dean asked as he helped Castiel sit up.

Dr. Smith looked at the marks on Castiel's arm. He frowned as he started to write somethings down. "It's not great, but I've seen worse. He seems mildly allergic to most things occurring naturally in nature. Pollen, dust, mold, spores of any kind, pet dander, and a few other things should be avoided. Don't worry, I'll write everything down and white you a prescription. I would suggest allergy shots to help him deal with these reactions, but that's going to be up to you."

"Thanks, Doc, I appreciate it," Dean told him as he extended his hand for a firm shake. Dr. Smith stretched out his own hand and clasped it with Dean’s. He then clapped Castiel on the back, nodding curtly. “Hang in there. I'll leave some cream to rub on those bumps and it should soothe the burning and itching that you feel. As long as you take your medication and avoid your allergens as much as possible you'll be fine."

Confusion showed on his face as he looked to Dean. "Dean?"

"I'll explain it to him," reassured Dean as he took the cream from Dr. Smith and started to smear it all on Castiel's forearm. He probably lathered it on much thicker than he meant to, but it was probably better than not having any at all. Castiel immediately relaxed as he leaned into Dean’s touch once the cream absorbed into his skin.

"I'll get those pamphlets for you and meet you in the lobby," Dr. Smith told the two of them as he headed out of the room with a rush of his lab coat.

Dean turned back to Castiel and handed him his shirt and then his trench coat. Castiel looked less than thrilled with everything as he fell forward again.

"Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshshew!"

"Bless you," Dean told him before he quickly took off Castiel’s trench coat, despite his protests. "I don't think that that's a good idea. There could be some stuff on it. We need to wash it."

Castiel nodded as he and Dean slid from the examination table and made their way into the lobby. Dean handed Castiel the keys when the sniffling started to get to him. "Go and get in the car. I'll be right there."

Castiel nodded slowly as he shuffled toward the door. He headed out of the door and over to the Impala with feet scuffling hard against the ground. He opened the passenger side door and collapsed into it. His nose continued to itch and tickle despite being in the one place that he seemed to have the least reaction. Then again, that was with the air on.

"ETcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshshew!" Castiel's eyes started to burn and stream with allergic tears. They rolled down his cheek and Castiel squirmed in uncomfortableness. “Dean? Dean!"

Castiel curled himself into a ball as he pinched his nose with his forefinger and thumb. He managed to stifle a few sneezes, but they didn't do anything for the actual tickle. He just wanted Dean because Dean knew how to make it better.

The driver's door finally opened and Castiel looked up, his eyes streaming. "Dean!"

"Okay, don't freak out. That's not helping." Dean gripped Castiel's wrist and yanked it down. "And neither is that. Come on, Cas."

Castiel dropped his hands from his face, but just that small gesture against his nose was enough to set him off. "Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshshew!"  
  
Dean averted his gaze so that he wasn’t looking down since most of the spray had caught his hand and forearm. He grimaced while he grabbed the almost finished tissue box and gave it to Castiel. "Here. That might work better than anything else in here." He wanted to say his hand, but he didn't want to embarrass Castiel anymore than he was already embarrassed.

Castiel seemed oblivious to the fact that he had sneezed on Dean. Instead, he grabbed the tissues and rubbed a handful against his nose vigorously. Dean smiled clapped him on his back good naturally. "It's okay, Cas. We're going home now, or at least home the motel that we're calling home for the day."

Castiel continued to hold the soggy tissues against his nose as he slumped against the passenger door. He sniffed weakly, but it did little good for his congestion. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

"Hey now! You are not a burden, you hear me," Dean chided fiercely. "You just need a little help at being human and that's what I and Sam will do, got it?"

Castiel said nothing and Dean knew that it was going to be an awkward drive home.

Ten minutes and fifteen sneezes later followed by a stop at the pharmacy all preceded their arrival at the motel. Castiel climbed out halfhearted, snorting back congestion as he went. Dean grabbed the discarded box of tissues as well as the new ones that he bought and Castiel's prescription that they picked up. He hadn't scheduled him for the shots yet, but he was beginning to think that maybe he should. He would have to discuss it with him as soon as he could.  
  
Castiel stood at the door of their motel and stepped to the side. Dean tilted his head as he looked at him. "Um, Cas?"  
  
Castiel turned and looked to a bench a few paces away. He shuffled over to it and sat down. He shivered ever so slightly without his coat and just looked even more pathetic than usual.

Dean stifled a groan. He knew that this was going to be a 'chick flick' moment, which was usually something that he couldn’t stand. But, he supposed that for Castiel he could suck it up just this once. He did for Sam more times than he could count, and besides, Castiel was so stubborn that he wouldn't move unless he spoke to Dean. This was the best option in Dean’s mind.

"Okay, why do you look like your girlfriend just broke up with you," Dean asked as he sat down heavily beside him and set the bags from the pharmacy at his feet.

Castiel spun to face him. "What?"

"It's just an expression. I just mean why you were so sad," continued Dean with a slight twirl of his hand.

"ETcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshshew!"

"This is what happens when we're outside," Dean sighed as he opened the new box of tissues and pulled out a few. He pressed them against Castiel's runny nose as he continued to sneeze.

"ETcshshew! Etcshshew! Etcshshew!"

"You know that since you're allergic to everything in nature that the best way to help out with this is to actually avoid nature, right," Dean chided gently.

Castiel wrinkled his nose. "I don't understand why anything would brother me.”

"Cas, you're human now and sometimes human bodies don't do what they're supposed to. It's just ironic that you're allergic to everything that was natural. That seems very unangel-like of you, don't you think?”

"I'm not sure what to think," Castiel answered as he rubbed his thumbs against his nose and trailed them upward so hard that Dean thought he was going to pop out his own eyes. 

Dean stretched out a hand and swiped both of them away, almost growling. "I am going to tie those down if you keep that up! Come on, Cas, work with me."

"Etcshshew!"

"Tell you what: you come inside and we'll fix you right up, okay? You can sleep it off and in the morning everything will be better," Dean told him.

Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder, exhausted about everything that had happened these past few days. His eyes were starting to close and his labored, open mouthed breathing was getting much louder. Dean would've ordinarily let Castiel sleep, but not where every allergen that would aggravate him was right there.

"Come on," whispered Dean as he helped Castiel to his feet. "Follow me. Let's get you inside and medicated. How does that sound?"

Castiel didn't say anything as he and Dean made their way to the motel room. Dean opened it and helped Castiel through. He patted Castiel on the back as he pointed to the bed. "Just sit there. I'll be right there with your medication."

"How did it go," asked Sam as he took the bag from his brother.

"Eteschshew! Etcshshew! Etcshshew!"

"What do you think," Dean asked sarcastically as he swiped Castiel's pill bottle from the bag. He quickly uncapped it and grabbed a bottle of water. He headed over to Castiel and watched as Castiel blew his nose loudly. "At least you're doing it right this time. Now here, take this."

Castiel took the pills and placed them on his tongue. He had taken pills before and luckily knew how. Dean was relieved that he wasn’t going to have to show him since he was sure that it wouldn't have beeen pretty. He smiled as he watched Castiel swallow the pills without a problem followed by a couple more gulps or water.

"You good," asked Dean.

Castiel smiled as he nodded back. "I'm fine. Thank you, Dean, for everything," he whispered as he continued to rub a hand against his slightly itchy nose.

"Don't worry, the pills will help with that. You just have to take them regularly and you'll be fine," Dean told him as he headed over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. "But, one more thing."

Castiel blinked his tired eyes. "Etcshshew!"

"If you ever need anything, you know where to find me," Dean told him as he unscrewed the cap and started to drink it.

Castiel's eyes fluttered as he struggled to stay awake. "Stay with me, please?"

"Fine, but only until you fall asleep, okay," Dean told him as he grabbed the beer and walked over to Castiel's side and sat beside him on the bed. He turned on the TV and tried to ignore Sam's amused gaze. He looked over at Castiel to speak to him, but loud snoring gave way and Dean rolled his eyes as he looked back over to Sam.

"What's he allergic to," Sam suddenly inquired.

Dean shrugged. "Basically everything in nature. It's kind of like the angel part in him completely flipped. I just hope that this is it of 'Cas' problems’ we’re going to have to go through.”

"You know that if he has a problem that he has you. After all, you care about him and want to help him and you know it," Sam taunted as he sat down on his opposite bed and sprawling out. "But, he'll be good. We'll all be good."

"And why is that," Dean asked as he took another swig of his beer.

"Probably because we have you."

Dean smiled as he turned up the volume to drown out the uncomfortableness in the room thanks to the conversation that he just had with Sam. However, deep down, he knew that he was lucky to have the two of them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read and enjoyed this story! I hope you all are saying safe and healthy!


End file.
